Ten Things
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Since they brought Kei back from London, the girls in the S.A. has begun to be more seperated from most of the others. So, Tadashi's mom gives just the girls a special assignment, and looks to see exactly how the boys will react!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This idea was just stuck in my head… It could be because I was thinking of Shakespeare, which got me thinking of "Taming of the Shrew, which got me thinking about "Ten Things I Hate About You" which kinda inspired this story. So anyways, random ramblings over… I hope you enjoy!

Just a little bit of info: This is mainly based off the anime. This is also after the London incident… so that Akira and Tadashi are together, Hikari and Kei are… whatever they were, semi-together…, and Yahiro and Megumi are just in their 'in-between' area no one can ever really understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with S.A., except for this fanfic idea… and the other S.A. fanfic I write. But other than that… S.A. belongs to Maki Minami… and I am really jealous of that.

* * *

Chapter One

"If you don't do this, you will be kicked out of the S.A."

And that one sentence was what caused the racket that was now coming from the small group behind the greenhouse, when they should have been in class.

"Aaah! How dare she threaten to separate me from my darling angels?" Akira screamed at the top of her lungs.

**'It's just a list.'** Megumi scribbled on her board with a small smile. **'How hard could it be?'**

"Yeah! I'll write a list so long Takishima will never beat it!" Hikari cheered.

**'We're limited to ten things,' **Megumi pointed out, ever the voice of reason, causing Hikari to slump.

"Oh."

"Ten things I hate about whoever…" Akira muttered. "I'll take Tadashi I guess, because my poor, sweet angel will want to challenge the devil…"

"My ten things will make him cry!" Neither Akira or Megumi felt like they had anything that would be suitable as a response, so they kept quiet.

"Who will you write about Megumi? Ryuu?" Megumi shook her head at Hikari's question. "Jun?"

Megumi shook her head again and scribbled her reply. **'Yahiro.'**

Akira wailed at the writing. "Why are my angels choosing these devils for this?"

"It's not a l-l-love list," Hikari reminded her, brightening Akira's mood. She was still awkward talking about love.

"Yes! Those evil monsters will get what they deserve!" Akira was back in a great mood. "Come; let's get some snacks and tea!" She started to drag the two girls for food before they started their assignment.

A few days later, in a side room

"I'm bored! Akira should have left us some snacks!" Tadashi complained, half-hoping for the punch Akira would have given him.

"Just calm down," Kei muttered, typing at this laptop. He hadn't been able to see Hikari over the next few days, because of some unknown reason, and was in a very foul mood.

"Hey, where's Ryuu and Jun? Why aren't they here?" Tadashi noticed. "Why do they get to be free?"

"And why am I here?" Yahiro growled from the other side of the tree. "I don't even go to this school."

"Probably something for school, I guess," Kei replied, still not looking up.

"Ah, but Kei-kun, I don't go to this school!" Yahiro teased, earning himself a death glare.

The door opened, and Ryuu and Jun walked in grimly.

"You've joined the torture as well?" Tadashi cried.

In reply, the two boys dropped four envelopes on the table and fled before anyone could catch on. Now, the situation had even Kei's full attention.

As Yahiro and Tadashi tried to break down the door that Ryuu and Jun had run through, Kei opened the letter addressed to all of them.

**You are all to read these letters. If you choose not to, you Kei, will be kicked out of the S.A. Yahiro, you will remain trapped in this room for the next year. Tadashi, you know what will happen to you.**

Kei growled. "Tadashi!" His evil aura rose, and Tadashi dove for cover behind Yahiro.

"W-what?"

"Explain this!" He threw the letter in front of the other two with accuracy no normal human would have.

_Mom? Oh no… what does she have planned this time? _The only thing Tadashi knew was that she was mad about how separated they'd gotten since London… "D-don't know what it is!" Tadashi cried.

"The quickest way out is to read," Yahiro pointed out.

"So let's read the letters! I don't want to bungee!" Tadashi replied, running to the letters left on the table.

"It's addressed to you, but…" Kei sat next to Tadashi easily. "We're all required to read the letters. Plural."

"So hurry up and open it idiot!" Yahiro was on Tadashi's other side. "I don't want to be stuck in here any longer."

_Ten Things I Hate About Tadashi…_

Yahiro smirked, Tadashi was struck silent, and Kei was still expressionless, but they all continued to read.

There's the first chapter of this… It will be really short, only a few chapters. This will basically be about the guys, so… I hope you enjoy and review! Review please, so I know if this would be a good thing to continue writing!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Hi! I'm glad people liked this, so I wanted to put up another chapter!

Rini: Thanks to me of course!

MBP: Those of you who don't know, this is Rini, my very annoying voice in my head.

Rini: Yeppers! She thinks I'm here because of stress at school, but she's completely bonkers, and I was bored, so I decided to show up! Hee hee… It's fun messing with her!

MBP: Okay, let's get to the chapter now! Enjoy!

Rini: I'll do the disclaimer! She does not own S.A. She wishes she did, but it is a wish that will never come true. (laughs evilly while MBP sobs) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

**Ten Things I Hate About Tadashi**

**1. You eat all the food I make.**

Tadashi was confused. All he was doing was enjoying her good food, and

Akira should know that. The list was from Akira, so that could be it. But still… he was just showing how much appreciation he had of her cooking skills.

**2. Your exploring**

What was wrong with his exploring? It was his chance to find new things and he always had a lot of fun on his trips.

**3. You came from your mother who threatened me.**

His mother threatened everyone. There was no way to stop that, nor was there any way to change the fact he was born from her. Was that really anything to hate him for?

**4. You only settle for #5.**

What was the point of going for more? Tadashi began to wonder about that in his head. His idea was that the more you did, the more was expected from you, and that only meant trouble. At least this got him out of the bungee.

**5. Your whining**

Tadashi firmly believed that he did not whine, but he complained. Yes, there was a difference between the two, and he could admit that.

**6. You bruise easily.**

What, did she want him to be like Kei and never get hurt? That was just a terrifying thought… absolutely terrifying; especially the lengths Akira would go to trying to hurt Kei. O was it that she prefers he not bruise so she could hit him more? Not like he would mind, but…

**7. You're a masochist.**

Okay, that was… true. Completely true. He enjoyed having Akira hit him.

**8. You were walking with another girl.**

Was Akira jealous? Tadashi grinned at the thought. It was nice having Akira jealous over him. Though it really hadn't been his choice to walk with other girls, yes, plural, but Akira didn't need to know that, at least it got her to notice him. But she also hated that about him…

**9. Your social awkwardness.**

What in the world did that mean? He wasn't socially awkward! Just because he liked to be alone exploring, instead of travelling in a crowd did not make him socially awkward!

**10. Your hair.**

… … … … … … … … … … …Huh? What exactly was wrong with his hair?

() () () () () () ()

Tadashi was dumbstruck, though that wasn't always that hard to do. What was this list about anyways? Akira couldn't mean she wanted to break up… could she?

Yahiro was laughing out loud at Tadashi as he gaped at the list. He was so lost. Why in the world would Akira write a list of ten things she hated about him?

Yahiro was still laughing at Tadashi when Kei rose to get the next envelope off of the pile.

"Kei-kun who's that for?" Yahiro teased as Kei went to walk to a corner.

"Hey, you read my letter!" Tadashi cried. "You have to let us read yours!"  
"I will. Later." Kei left the two at the table, and went into a corner to read.

_Ten Things I Hate About Takishima…_

Yes, that would be Hikari. She was the only one that still called him Takishima.

This was more than likely to bring up a contest. A very interesting one… so Kei unfolded the list and sat down to read.

* * *

MBP: All done with the chapter! Hee hee… What will Hikari's list consist of I wonder?

Rini: As if you don't know. Aren't you going to tell them our good news?

MBP: Ours? It's my good news!

Rini: So spill!

MBP: FINE! So… I got a callback to a production of Christmas Carol coming up this holiday season! SO EXCITED! Sure, I'm not for sure in… but a callback is fun!

Rini: I didn't mean that dummy! She got cast in a production of Servant of Two Masters as one of the servants, Smeraldina. Be happy for her, because she's going to be super nervous and crazy for a while… maybe enough to make me a companion…

MBP: I have enough with you to deal with… Anyways, enough talking about me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and…

Rini: Review! Review this chapter, because then I can get her to write more!

MBP: (sighs) I miss the days you didn't pop into my head… anyways, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Hi everyone… It's me…

Rini: HI! How are you guys? Enjoying the story? Is it funny? Cute? Enjoyable?

MBP: And the source of trouble appears…

Rini: She knows she loves me… deep, deep down… hee hee… Well anyways, here's the disclaimer!

MBP does not own S.A. She wishes she did, but all she owns is the idea of this fan fiction, and the crazy voice in her head…

* * *

Chapter 3

**Ten Things I Hate About Takishima**

**1. You call me Miss Number Two.**

Kei only did it because her reaction was so entertaining. Plus, she was number two, so it wasn't like he was going to lie to her. That would make her even angrier. And it never failed to get her attention on him without her feeling awkward.

**2. You beat me without even trying.**

Oh, he tried. Kei smirked to himself. He tried to beat her so badly, and mess with her so much that she would never stop challenging him.

**3. Your hair.**

Wait... that was on Tadashi's too! What was wrong with his hair? His hair was just fine, and it worked for him. He didn't have to do anything to it to be presentable in a hurry.

**4. Your smirk when you beat me.**

Kei didn't smirk, he just… smirked. Okay, but it was his trademark smirk, so he couldn't get rid of it. Nor could he get rid of his sarcastic smile. However, he could modify to get her to pay him a little more attention…

**5. You skip class to work.**

Yes, and he hated every minute of it. School was his time to be around Hikari, and his company and work ruined it. Dense as she was though, Kei knew Hikari just didn't see it that way.

**6. You think you have to do everything alone.**

Not anymore he didn't. Not since they had all planned the party together. But things just moved faster when he worked alone, so he did it that way.

**7. Your penalties.**

Did she mean the penalties he gave her for losing? He enjoyed them, mainly because she still didn't realize he was in love with her after everything… even though she was nervous and awkward enough that you would think she did. Hikari was just too cute and tried too hard not to give her the penalties.

**8. You confuse me all the time.**

Kei scoffed. He wasn't the confusing one, she was. He was always forward about how he felt, she was just too dense to realize it.

**9. You're training Sui to be just like you.**

Sui made his own choices, following him around. Kei didn't train him in any way whatsoever, and Sui didn't have his ability to remember everything. Plus, Sui spent a little too much time with Chitose… The two couldn't be more different.

**10. You've treated me like a helpless weakling.**

He just didn't want her to get hurt! Honestly, she may be stronger than a lot of people, but she was still a girl, and he had to keep her safe. Besides, if he wasn't harsh and didn't treat her like she was weak, she wouldn't listen! Not like she listened either way, but still… she overworked herself so much, he couldn't help trying to protect her in any way he could.

() () () () () () ()

Kei frowned as Tadashi and Yahiro laughed at his letter.

"I don't think Hikari realizes how hard she hit him with this!" Tadashi laughed, apparently forgetting about Akira's list to him.

"Poor Kei-kun, having his beloved Hikari-chan write this about him!" Yahiro teased, laughing out loud with Tadashi, a rather rare sight.

"Let's read yours then!" Kei growled, stopping Yahiro's laughing suddenly.

"How about I read it alone?" Yahiro replied easily.

"Then do it!" Kei returned.

"I will!"

"Good!"

"I'm glad you know!"

"I'm glad you know I know!"

"Go read it!"

"I am!"

"Great!"

"Fine!" Yahiro stormed to the table and took his envelope and stormed to another empty corner. The sooner this was done, the better. He could find out who had caused the entire thing, and then he could make them pay.

_Ten Things I Hate About Yahiro…_

Yahiro scowled, already recognizing the handwriting, dreading and half-anticipating the coming words.

* * *

MBP: This chapter's done!

Rini: Yay! Yay! Yay! Tell them what's next!

MBP: I'm not giving them spoilers! Honestly Rini!

Rini: (sighs) I am ashamed of her… oh well, it was worth a shot. Anyways, that's it for this chapter! Review for me please, and I hope you enjoyed it!

MBP: Ignore her! Review for me, the actual author, not her insane voice! Please send me a review telling me what you think… (whispers) …And tell me any ideas on how to get voices out of your head… she's stuck in mine!

Rini: I heard that! (pulls out knives)

MBP: Eeep! Well, bye bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

MBP: Well, here's the next one… It would have been up yesterday, but my brother threw a fit over me still being on the computer…

Rini: Yeah, yeah, get over it and tell them about what this chapter is!

MBP: Oh, that's right! This is the final chapter for Ten Things!

Rini: There you go! Was that so hard to do?

MBP: Surprisingly no…

Rini: She doesn't own S.A!

MBP: No, I don't… thanks for reminding me Rini!

Rini: That's what I'm here for! Hee hee… Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Ten Things I Hate About Yahiro**

**Your motorcycle.**

Yahiro smirked. If she hated it so much, she didn't have to ride on it. It wasn't like he forced the idiot girl to get on it. Okay, maybe he did… but only once or twice.

**Your hair.**

Again with the hair! What exactly was so wrong with their hair that all the girls would hate it? He could understand the others, but his… well; it would be an interesting game to find out.

**Your smirks.**

So he should just stop using expressions overall, right? The smirk, along with his teasing smile, was one of his main expressions. The idiot girl had to know that… she did know that… and a lot more than he wanted to admit to himself.

**You call me an idiot.**

_You are an idiot, idiot!_ Yahiro thought angrily. If she wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't be writing something so astoundingly stupid. Or even talk to someone like him for that matter.

**You always play the bad guy.**

He was the bad guy. Period. End of story. Given the chance, Yahiro would only hurt them all, in some way or another, even if he was trying to protect them.

**You only like my voice.**

Yahiro had no comment on that. If she was going to be an idiot and think that way about him, then she would. It was her choice.

**Your games.**

Games were fun. Yahiro liked to win any game, and drag others, especially Megumi, into them. That was nothing to hate about him.

**You never think about yourself.**

What was she thinking? He thought of himself plenty… him at work, him beating Kei, him and Megumi on their date, him watching Megumi sing, him nearly kissing Megumi in London… well, he thought of himself a lot.

**You always tease me.**

She opened herself up to it. Yahiro thought it was fun, the way she reacted to whatever he did. She'd get so angry that she'd speak and he could tease her more by telling her to be quiet, or she'd start pouting, which he'd admit to himself, was incredibly adorable.

**You made me fall in love with you.**

Shock. One, Yahiro couldn't believe Megumi was in love with him. That really was hard to believe on its own, and two, what girl honestly hated falling in love? And how was it possible for her to fall in love with him of all people. Idiot!

() () () () () () ()

No one was laughing when they read the letter or list, whatever it was called. Yahiro couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad thing at this point.

"Well…" Kei started.

"Megumi's certainly said what she wanted to say!" Tadashi said, backing away from Yahiro's glare to look through cabinets everyone else had ignored.

Yahiro directed his death glare at the both of them. He had to have a talk with the idiot Megumi when they finally got released.

"You know, if you hurt Megumi, you'll have more than just Ryuu and Jun to worry about," Kei warned. "You'll have the entire S.A, Finn, and most likely Sakura after you as well."

"Mostly Akira! Yucky, stale!" Tadashi spit out a cookie he'd found in the cabinet, and genius as he is, decided to eat. "I want some decent snacks!"

Yahiro ignored Tadashi, quite easily. "I know that Kei-kun," he mocked. "Don't worry about me though; don't you two have other things to worry about?"

All the boys were silent, pondering what to say to the girls, until someone cracked the door open and dropped an envelope into the room before they could react. In it was another note, some spare paper, and three pencils.

**One more thing boys. Write a reply saying ten things you love about the girl who wrote to you, or the consequences get worse!**

* * *

That's the end of the chapter… and the story! Well, this is MBP, not Rini… And I wanted to thank all the readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters for continuing to read this very short story! If you hadn't, I'd never gotten the encouragement to continue writing this! Also, there will be a sequel to this, so please read it when I get it up… eventually! And also, please read and review my other YahiroxMegumi fanfic, **Letters for Yahiro**, because I really want feedback on that!

MBP: All done with this! This chapter is actually the end of the story!

Rini: You told them that earlier…

MBP: Well, I wanted to repeat it!

Rini: Uh-huh, sure you did… Well, don't worry about it; I pestered her to do a sequel!

MBP: Yeah, she did… It's going to be called…

Rini: It's gonna be called **'I Love'**, by MadBlossomingPrincess!

MBP: Thanks for interrupting me… but yes, that's what it will be called.

Rini: Also, look above for a special message specifically from MBP to you all!

Both: I hope you enjoyed, and please review this final chapter!


End file.
